


Sweater Weather

by H3avydirtysoul



Series: Of Airport Layovers and Work Transfers [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gay Sex, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'd like to give this a plot actually, no beta we die like men, there is a plot if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: The circumstances that led them there weren't at all relevant.How two strangers had met and hit it off straight away, by exchanging a few looks, smiles and words, even a hand touch, but no name or phone number.There was no need for those.It was what it was.And it... it was sex between two strangers against a glass window in a skyscraper.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood somehow inspired me to write this. Oh well.  
> I hope you enjoy this, it's my first time writing without writing the actual plot.

The circumstances that led them there weren't at all relevant. How two strangers had met and hit it off straight away, by exchanging a few looks, smiles and words, even a hand touch, but no name or phone number. There was no need for those. It was what it was.

The huge window had the whole city on display, all those lights, shiny, beautiful as what they were doing, the people down on the streets and the cars, tiny.

He'd been able to see those when his face first hit the glass of the window. The other man had had his mouth on his neck, biting, licking, nipping, defiling, while his hasty hands made quick work of undoing the younger man's pants, pulling them down along with the boxers just enough for him to be able to cup that ass.

“Fuck...” The young man, a brunette in his late twenties, let out in a moan, his breathing hitting the glass and fogging it up a bit.

“You're like that already?” Asked the deep, gravely voice of the gray-haired, tall man who was standing behind him, a big, experienced hand touching his leaking cock. The older man's mouth was glued to the brunette's ear. The brushing of the whisper against his skin made him shiver and arch his back a little bit, his ass rubbing against the now exposed hardness of the older man.

“I just... I need you to fuck me... really hard right now... please...” Brown eyes tried to have a look at the taller man as the brunette tried to look over his shoulder, his chin rubbing against the soft fabric of his shirt.

The older man rolled his eyes in pleasure as he heard those words, his cock now nested between the round ass-cheeks of the younger man. His firm hands were helding him in place by the hips, his eyes focused on the other man's profile, determined to capture every detail of the expressions he was willing to show him. He wanted it all.

“Off.” His commanding voice said as he stepped back just enough to give the brunette some space. “Off with those clothes, I want them all to see you.” He jerked his head towards the window, meaning the outside world.

The younger man turned to face him, a wicked smile on his lips as he let the already open shirt slid off his arms, onto the floor, to be forgotten for the next hour or so.

“The pants too.”

The brunette almost moaned. That tone made the skin in his chest prickle deliciously, the hungry blue gaze almost made him want to lie down and spread his legs as an offering. Instead of doing so, he got rid of his pants and briefs and turned around again, leaning against the window. It wasn't that cold anymore, but for a moment he imagined that on the outside it must have been ice cold.

The firm hand grabbing his right leg and lifting it startled him and his fingers quickly moved, as if they could now safely grasp the glass, for balance.

“Fuck, you're gonna... fuck me like this? All spread for you?”

“Is there any better way?” The amusement in the man's voice was almost tangible.

“N-Not that I can think of now...” He stuttered, feeling how big the older man really was. His eyes had narrowed when he first had seen it and his mouth had watered, sure, but this... feeling it raw, hard in his body, in this scenario, was something else entirely. The bigger, heavier body had his lithe one pressed against the window, a hiss leaving his mouth when his oversensitive wet cock touched the clear surface.

“Ah... Fuck...” The older man let out when he was all in, sheathed to the hilt, his face buried in the brunette's neck, his heavy breathing brushing against the soft skin there, his nose inhaling the young man's pleasant scent. He had his left arm around the brunette's waist and the right one supporting his leg.

“M-Move... Slowly...”

The other man did so, biting his lip in an attempt to restrain himself. He wanted to sink so deep and fast, to see the body in front of his shake in uncontrolable pleasure, that soft, sinful mouth spill incoherent words, the entire person a needy mess.

“I want... I want to feel every fucking inch... of that thick cock going in and out... So go slow...”

“You know what that's doing to me, hm?” The older man grunted in his ear, eliciting a gasp from him. He remained quiet, just waiting for the answer. “It's making me crazy, boy.”

The brunette's cock throbbed and his head hanged forward in defeat. He tried to move his hips, but the position didn't allow him to do so.

“Fuck me, then. H-Hard... I want to be l-limping when you're done screwing me.” He managed to finish the sentence despite the struggle. The older man had increased the speed of his thrusts and was now slamming into that perfect body mercilessly, as if there was no tomorrow.

And, in that moment, there really wasn't one for him.

He was stuck in that moment, time meaningless, as his body desperately seeked pleasure, shaking in anticipation of what was about to come, the electrifying feeling that came with orgasm.

Suddenly, the apartment wasn't so dark, empty or cold. The moans leaving their mouths filled the once empty space surrouding them and their bodies, with a layer of scalding sweat covering their skin, warmed up the place. A thin layer of fog covered the glass now, the slim shape of the fingers pressing desperately against the surface marked there. At this point, the brunette was actually scratching the window, the pleasure building up, becoming unbearable. His eyes were closed shut and his lips were parted, his breathing uneven, desperate.

“Oh, f-fuck... Please, there... Please, please, please... I'm so close...”

But _so close_ wasn't _close enough_.

He whined in disapproval when the thrusts stopped and lazily moved his head to look over his shoulder, to see what was wrong. He saw the other man breathing just as fast as he was, his gray hair a mess. The brunette thought he liked to see him looking like that. So out of control.

“Turn around... I wanna see your face when you fucking come for me.”

“Don't say things like that... I might just come untouched.” The young man let out, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and pulling him to a kiss, smashing their lips together, their tongues coming out to play with one another as the strong man lifted him in the air, his hands on his ass, squeezing it, keeping him firmly in place as he sank back into the welcoming heat of his body.

“Ah, fuck...” He whispered against the brunette's soft lips, lust-filled blue eyes meeting not-so-innocent brown ones, as his hips moved furiously, eliciting obsceneties from the man in his arms, dirty words that effortlessly threw him off the edge. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He moaned – no, scratch that – He _actually_ growled, like the animal he was when it came down to this.

As he felt his partner cum, the young man finally let go too, his fingers buried in the gray strands of hair, gripping them, his back arching as he spilled over his stomach.

“Hm... Fuck me... F-Fuck...”

Moans were entirely replaced by heavy breathing, as both of them recovered their breath, in silence, none of them uttering a word. They'd been high, everything up to eleven fueled by the mutual desire there. And now it was over.

“You okay?” The older man talked first, his eyes still intensely fixed on the younger man, who was leaning against the now cold glass.

“Yes... Just tired... and a bit sore.”

The other man looked to his left and then back to the brunette.

“Wanna go upstairs? How long until your flight?”

A smile appeared on the younger man's lips.

“I'd say eleven hours. And that sounds great. I take it there is a bed upstairs?”

“You're fucking right. Wanna shower first?”

“I'm dead. You wore me out, so thanks, but I'll sleep first.”

The older man just chuckled and grabbed his own discarded shirt and went ahead.

Once in his room, the brunette fell onto his bed face front and covered his body with the soft bed cover, giving the other man a look he couldn't quite decipher, but didn't ask about, instead leaving for his bathroom.

While in the shower, he remembered he hadn't asked the brunette his name.

_Fuck, I'll ask him when I go to bed._

Or not.

When he went back to his room, the brunette was already asleep, his messy hair covering his forehead, in contrast to when he'd first met him at the airport, with his hair all neat, except for a strand falling over his forehead. He shook his head and slid under the covers as well, feeling the warmth of the body next to him, a smile showing on his lips.

_Whatever, I'll ask him tomorrow._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far.  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! They make me happy and help me understand what I'm doing good and not so good, so yes, send them my way if you feel like it would help me, please. 
> 
> Also, if you like things with plot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323778


End file.
